Odd Pair
by Chrona4Shirotsubaki
Summary: Gin is an odd man. His lover, Hanatarou, couldn't agree more. His kinks were becoming stranger by the day. A normal day doesn't exist between these two.


**I do love this pairing so much! Gin and Hana! Start the trend people. It's the next big thing.**

**Odd Pair**

Ichimaru Gin, taichou of the 3rd divison, was a very odd man. No one knew this better than a certain little medic, Hanatarou Yamada. The boy was indeed the opposite of Gin in every way possible. He was short, Gin was tall. He was quiet, Gin made his presence noticed without a doubt. He was shy, Gin felt no embarressment what-so-ever. He was a hard worker, Gin always left his paper work to his fukutaichou. He was pure, Gin... not so much. They were so different and yet belonged together perfectly. It didn't make sense really. Nothing ever does. So when the innocent flower caught the attention of the fox, everything had went completely off balance. And the world practically flipped when the bizarre feelings were returned. In short, Hana fell in love with Ichimaru.

He didn't believe it himself at first. To fall in love with someone so unpredictable? Someone who could harm him at any given moment and could get away with it scott free? Well, who could've guess that sweet little Hanatarou would be thrilled by the danger? He knew now that Gin would't hurt him... at least not in the way people thought anyways. That pain was always before pleasure. Yes, in heated passion, Hana had given himself to Gin not too long after the man confessed his affections for him. He had been quite convincing and unresistable as he casted that beatifully chilling charm of his. He had been surprisingly gentle with him, being as careful as he could with his adorable virgin. While he loved being in Gin's arms, Hanatarou worried about his sexual desires... his kinks. It wasn't as if he didn't like them. On the contrary, Hana-chan was a closed in kinky kitty. But Gin was an odd man and this was proved on a normal day...

It was a pleasant day in the Soul Society, sunny and cool with a few clouds. The breeze felt especially good to the young medic after hours of work cleaning beds, sweeping floors, washing windows, and attending to patients with minor injuries. Hanatarou couldn't have been happier as he rested under a cherry blossom tree, awaiting for his belove. He blushes even though he was used to the idea. Still... he was in love! And someone loved him. However, not many thought it wise to be with such a unsual character, it didn't stop the two of them from ignoring said people. Today Ichimaru-sama was giving him a surprise. The fox was extremely kind to him and always going out of his way to show how much he cared. It was embarressing, but warmed Hana's heart to no end. Someone loved him! Wasn't that all that mattered?

"Ah, there's mah lil' pink flower." A familar voice chimed. Hana looked up to find Gin bending down to be face to face with him. His cheeks started turning red, earning a satisfied chuckle from the other. His nickname was quite appropiate, wasn't it? "Without fail." Gin was still laughing as he messed his boy's hair up and sat down beside him, wrapping his arm around him and pulling him onto his lap.

"Uh, G-Gin."

"Aw, come on Hana~chan. I wanna hold mah cupcake at least once today." The smile with those words couldn't be denied whatever they wanted. With a sigh, Hanatarou stopped squirming and laid back on the solid chest cradling him. 'Hmm, today Gin smells like lavender.' He thought secretly while curious lips rested on top of his head. Gin hugged him with both arms that would fighten any one else. "I missed ya, Hana Honey."

"Heh, why do call me such weird names."

"What weird names, Sweet Kiss? I 'aven't called ya anyting we~iiiirrrrd." A fake innocent grin stretched itself on his face. Was it even possible to not give into that face? Hana just relaxed into the embrace and closed his tired eyes. This was the time of day he liked the most. Everyday he and Gin would sit together where they'd be completely alone and watch the sunset. Sure it was your typical mushy lovey dovey thing to do, but it was moments like these that made all the difference in the world. It was their time and nothing was going to interupt them. Not until the sun was gone and then depending on what the fox had in mind, another special moment was their's. Things were definently simplier since Gin let him move into his his rather clean mansion. Well 'let' wasn't exactly the right word. More like forcefully invited. In the end it did work out, so he had no complaints. At least not until the other decided to try something _'new.' _

"Oh, Gin, you said you had a surprise for me." The silly boy asks, looking up excitedly. How he would regret reminding this devious fox. The grin that came was not for good intentions. "What is it?" The boy was so cute. So naive as well. Shouldn't he know him enough to know that when Gin had a 'surprise' it always meant something... questionable.

"Ah, Hana-chan, ya so impatient. I like that 'bout ya." He teased, squeezing his arm full and deeply breathing in the scent of his special flower. Nice and sweet. "Your surprise is waiting at home." That did it.

"Um, I'm not... i-i-if-f... what do yo-" He stuttered, clearly hearing the warning bells.

"What wrong, Honey Bunny? Ya don't want a surprise?"

"I-It's not like that... it's jus-"

"Pwease." He really was adding over kill to this particular beg, but he had to have his fun. This surprise was a little more for him to be honest. Add a pouting face, a sad frown, and a few fake whines. "Pwease, Hanatarou, pweeeeeaaassseeee!"

With much heisitation and uncertainty, Hana finally caved. He wasn't one who would let a friend down. He wouldn't let his lover down.

_'Got em.'_

If there was ever a time Hanatarou wish he wasn't such a push-over, now was that time. 'Why did I let him do this?' That was the pitiful thought going through his mind as he stood outside of the bedroom wearing a maid's outfit. A female maid's outfit with a hat and fancy lingre included. The top was laced in the back and came to rest seductivly on his small shoulders, the skirt was too short for his liking and frilled at the ends, the lacy leggings were in a rose and thorn design that hooked to his silky panies, the whole outfit was black except for the simple apron and a bit on the hat. Thankfully, the older and perverted of them was sympathetic and allowed him not to wear the sexy heels. Gin's kinks were becoming more than a problem.

"Sweetie! I need ya!" He yells in a sing song voice. Hana flinches despite himself. How could he go in there dressed like this? It was beyond embarressing! "Don't make me come out there, Hana-chan." That fox was going to pay for this. He was going to see that he pays for this! Slowly opening the door, the poor unfortunate boy took his hardest step into the room. The lights were dimmed much to his relief, but his so called love was already undress, laying comfortablly on the bed with the covers beneath him. The look on his cruel face! He was utterly enjoying this! "Awww, ya look so cute! I should get a picture for everyone ta see." A deep scarlet blush crosses his pet's adorable face at this comment. He had done a good job at picking out just the right maid's custom, he really did. Oh, he loved the way Hanatarou's lithe body was curved nicely in the black laced corset! His legs were slim and soft looking. And his hips! The skirt did wonders with his already tight bottom.

The medic could feel Gin's eyes looking him up and down. Knowing that he was in full view like this in front of him made his face burn. Not to mention the fire growing within. The same could be said for the on looker. Seeing Hana figit around and trying his best to avert his eyes away was a unique turn on. Thoughts were arising. Thoughts of this deflowered flower on the bed dressed as he is moaning his head off in absolute bliss and crying out in pleasure with lust clouded eyes... "Come hiter, Hanatarou." He says in a dark voice. Hana looks up timidly, shaking in suspense. Ichimaru was only terrifing to him when he was turned on. Fear wasn't exactly what he felt as he walked over to the bed and crawled between the strong muscular legs that had parted for him. He stayed on his knees still looking down at his balled fists, bearly breathing, so tight he might snap. A pale hand reached out to touch the light skin of Hana's shoulder, finger tips lightly grazing up the side of his neck, lifting the little one's gaze as it remained under his quivering chin.

"I c-can-n't..."

"Shh, nothing ta be 'fraid of. I won't hurt ya. Ya knows that."

True. Gin wouldn't hurt him. No matter what anyone said, Ichimaru Gin wouldn't hurt Hanatarou Yamada. He cared for him like nothing he's ever cared for. He had been drawn to him at first sight. A fragile being that carried great strength. He was everything he wasn't. He was his other half that was lost long ago. It was with Hana that he found his softer side, his hidden side none believed in. He had someone to hold dear to him. Call him selfish, but he wasn't giving that for anything.

The dark haired boy relaxed slightly and stared back into the eyes that said, "I want you." It made him gasp every other leaned in carefully and pressed his lips down on the parted ones, easily getting them to return the kiss. Slow passionate movements. There was no need to rush. Soon Gin was above him, hands sliding down his sides and hips rubbing down on the restless ones below. They didn't part mouths as limbs tangled themselves around warming bodies. Again the pulling need to be connected rung through both of them. Gin liked the feel of the silk of the maid's outfit, but right now it was in the way. It had to go . He broke away from heavenly lips to catch one last look at the scene before going any further. The sight he sought had him moaning. There he was in all his pure glory. No matter how much Gin tainted him, there would always be that untouched gleam to him. His hair was mused back to show his dazed face, his skin burning bright all the way to his ears, his calm eyes were clouded by lust and pleading for more, his small mouth was bearly opened, and the look he gave him was intoxicating. "You're beautiful."

"G-Gin..." That did it. Just the whispered plea was enough to send the normally controlled fox over the edge. He worked those skilled fingers of his under the small back, which shivered at contact, and began undoing the laces. Once the threads weren't together and the top was loosely hanging onto him, it was pulled up over him and tossed on carelessly tossed on the floor. The skirt was next. It was gone within seconds, leaving the most difficult part... undergarments. Gin decided to leave them until the boy was so aroused that he was the one tearing them off. It was a game the older man enjoyed playing. Hanatarou was a calm and reserved person. It was fun breaking that part of him and having him become the exact opposite. Another long drag out kiss was given, another piece played. Gin nibbled on Hana's bottom lip, craving for entrance. Naturally he was allowed what he wanted, thrusting his tongue into the wet cavern and exploring all over. The boy moaned relentlessly as he became more turned on when he felt a hardness touching his entrace through the clothing. If only they were gone with the rest...

Small shaky hands tried to sneak away to rid himself of the annoyance only to be stopped the sensation of his tongue being sucked. It felt so good, but would feel better with release. "Hehe, sorry, Love, but ya going to wait jus' a lil' bit longer." Sometimes, that man was so awful! This was proved once again as he began a trail of licks, nips, and sucks down his chest. He was attending to everything except what needed attention the most! a sinester grin spread on the devi's face upon hearing the undetained whines of protest from his despairing flower. He made sure to hit every nerve the lithe chest had, every sweet spot that tender neck had to offer, and any place of vulnerability. Returning to his lips once more he almost couldn't hold in the snickers he felt wanting to be heard when he placed butterfly kisses all along his jawline then color bone. He was close, very close. He was stuttering something in an inaudible voice. 'Now's the time.'

"Ah, please, Gin... plea-..."

"What is it Hana-chan?" The game was getting interesting!

"I-I-I...ngh!" He couldn't do it. Why must Gin do this to him? "Pl-Please... Gin, Ahh!"

"What do you want, darling? Hmm?" Gin smirks, patting the bulge straining againts the material of the silk. His pet was ready. And so was he. Holding back was harder this time than he thought it would be. But just a bit longer... just wait for those tempting words... just a bit longer... "Come on. Say it." Oh, this this was taking its toll on him as well.

Slim fingers wrapped around the boy's aching member and squeezed a few deliciously painful times. "Grr, ah... I w- a-a-ant you... uh, Gin... I want you!" That'll do. Gin all but yanked the garment and leggings off before pumping and prepping in the same movement. By this point, Hana couldn't care if he was prepared as long as he had Gin inside of him as soon as possible. How unfortunate that the other wasn't the same. Instead of helping himself, he bearly held onto the dripping organ to just let his finger nails scrape across it softly. Hana tried to regain the friction by thrusting his hips up, failing to his great disappointment. He cried out at this, tears swelling up in his eyes from frustration and need. Not even the fingers probbing inside of him weren't much help. He wanted Gin. More than anything right now. The embarressment and shame had passed blissful groans ago.

Sensing he didn't have much longer left, the silver haired beast deemed him ready and sethed himself completly without adding unnecessary stalling. They both made a sound along the lines of a moan and cry as Gin felt himself being closed in on and Hana felt himself being filled. Gin stayed still, fearing that he might hurt Hanatarou if he moved too soon. Though, waiting didn't seem to be a problem for the flower began moving on his own. He really was an impatient thing, wasn't he? Pants and adorable mewls thundered out of his throat once Gin began shifting around and hitting his special spot dead on. It was only a matter of time before he was screaming out his orgasim. Afterwards, Gin found himself groaning his own. Then they laid there beside each other, cuddling while they came down form their high. "I love you, Hana-chan."

"I love you too, Gin..."

"Heh, I know. I know." He'd have to love him. To be able to stay with him and put up with all the things he did. And it was real. "I still 'aven't given ya surprise to ya yet."

"Hm?" 'I thought that the outfit had been the surprise.'

Gin lazily got up and picked something hidden on the nightstand. Crawling back beside his hana, he held out a small black box. "Open it."

Doing as he was told, Hanatarou opened the box to gap at what it had. "A ring?"

"Yeah, ya mine. And I want everyone to know." The smile he gave was sheepish. "And I like the old ways. 'Going steady' is what they call it." It was odd just like Gin. It was a small thing, but to Hana it meant so much more. He was in love and someone loved him!

"Thank you! Thank you, Gin!" He says as he hugs his belove, kissing him on the lips for once. Since Gin did something so nice, he should try to be brave for him. The action was appreciated and returned gently. The older laughs and pets him on the head. They were an odd pair that no one believed should be together, but... they were perfectly fine with that.

"I wasn't kidding about the picture."


End file.
